The resident microbial community of the intestine (intestinal microbiota) affects homeostasis of the intestinal epithelium in vertebrates and is a potential contributor to hyperproliferative diseases of the intestinal epithelium. There is a need to understand how microbial signals contribute to intestinal epithelium homeostasis and how these signals may also contribute to hyperproliferative diseases.